It is known to produce a group of symbols, for example a group of letters, in a single piece, for example by stamping out individual letters from a plate of metal, and then joining the individual letters by soldering, welding or the like. It is also known to stamp out a complete group of symbols, for example letters, from metal.
Both the above-noted methods have disadvantages, however. Soldering or welding individual letters together results either in an unsightly group of letters, or renders the resultant piece relatively weak. Furthermore, it is relatively time consuming to solder or weld letters together. On the other hand, stamping out a group of letters requires a separate master die for each group of the letters, and is therefore quite costly.